


Perro asesino

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “He sido mordido, ¿contento?” le dijo, levantando una ceja, pero sin mirarlo en los ojos.“Sí, lo había intuido.” respondió, irónico. “El perro de Yamada sigue odiándote, veo.”
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Perro asesino

**Perro asesino**

Cuando esa noche Yabu había vuelto a casa, tenía un aire funéreo en la cara.

Habría preferido que Hikaru fuese fuera de casa, que hubiera descubierto de tener una obligación improvisa y se hubiera olvidado de avisarlo.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

Suspiró, pensando que, de alguna manera, habría tenido que darle explicaciones.

“¡Estoy en casa!” exclamó entrando, poniendo las llaves en la mesilla de la entrada y quitándose con cautela la chaqueta, tratando de no hacerse daño al brazo.

Entrando en el salón vio Hikaru apagar la televisión y ponerse en pie para ir de encuentro.

“Bienvenido.” le dijo con una sonrisa, besando delicadamente sus labios. “Me has faltado, hoy. Ha sido un día mortalmente aburrido.” añadió, haciendo muecas.

El mayor trató de sonreírle de manera convincente, cogiendo los hombros.

“Lo siento. Pero había promeso a Yamada de almorzar a su casa desde mucho tiempo, y he tenido que disfrutar que hoy tenía el día libre.” explicó, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para cambiarse, y dándose cuenta con horror que el menor lo estaba siguiendo.

Suspiró, rindiéndose a su sino.

Se quitó rápido la camisa, agarrando la camiseta apoyada en la almohada con un gesto veloz, esperando que Hikaru no se diera cuenta de algo extraño.

Pero, otra vez, no tuvo suerte.

“¿Ko?” la voz de Yaotome estaba curiosa, mientras se acercaba y cogía su muñeca en la mano. “¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, acariciando delicadamente los dedos en el vendaje que envolvía el antebrazo del mayor.

Kota se enrojó un poco, retirándose de su agarre.

“No pasó nada, Hikka. Solo me raspé.” murmuró, girándose otra vez y poniéndose la camiseta.

Sus esperanzas que el menor renunciara fueron rotas cuando le agarró de vuelta el brazo, levantando la manga y deshaciendo el vendaje.

“Déjame ver. ¿Es profundo?” preguntó, mientras Yabu hacía muecas y trataba de retraer el brazo, fallando.

“No es nada grave, anda ya. Vamos allí, me pasará en algunos días.” trató, sin suceso.

Cuando el último giro del vendaje fue deshecho también, gimió levemente, mientras Hikaru miraba fijo a la herida, sorprendido.

“¿Kota?” solo dijo, esperando explicaciones.

Sonreía un poco, lo que no hizo otro que hacer sentir el mayor más incómodo.

“¿Qué?” respondió, lamentoso.

“Eso no es un rasguño.” puntualizó, la sonrisa transformada improvisamente en risa.

Relajó el agarre lo bastante porque Yabu se pusiera reapropiar de su brazo, envolviendo otra vez el vendaje, tratando de mostrarse decoroso.

“He sido mordido, ¿contento?” le dijo, levantando una ceja, pero sin mirarlo en los ojos.

Hikaru siguió riendo, bajando su cabeza para mirar en su cara.

“Sí, lo había intuido.” respondió, irónico. “El perro de Yamada sigue odiándote, veo.” añadió, mordiéndose un labio para evitar de echarse abiertamente a reír.

Yabu levantó los ojos hacia él con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

“El sentimiento es enteramente reciproco.” afirmó, alejándose del menor y volviendo a cambiarse. “Claro que no puede adorar todos como hace contigo.” murmuró después, mientras Hikaru se acercaba rápido, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“¿Eres envidioso que siempre mueve la cola cuando me ve?” preguntó, sonriendo.

Kota cogió los hombros, sin interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo.

“No quiero obvias demostraciones de afecto. Solo que no trate de arrancarme trozos de carne cada vez que me ve.” murmuró.

Hikaru no se retuvo más, y se echó a reír.

Cuando el mayor se giró para mirarlo furiosamente, fue veloz a inclinarse hacia él, besándolo para que no tuviera ocasión de reprocharlo.

“Te prometo que la próxima vez que irás a casa de Yamada vendré contigo. Y te protegeré de los ataques homicidas de Cookie.” le aseguró, fallando de esconder una expresión divertida.

Kota fue a punto de contestar, pero al final decidió de dejar ir.

Por lo demás, aún lo molestaba que el menor se burlara de él, iba a dejarlo pasar.

De verdad le servía alguien para protegerlo de ese perro.


End file.
